


Moving In

by BecaAMM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: “You were right. We should’ve done it when we had the chance.”Moving in with Bruce is different than you expected.





	

Moving in with Bruce turned to be a mess. 

You were dating for two years now, and the idea of sharing an apartment had appeared when you mentioned to him how you needed to find a new place in three months, a few weeks ago. 

He lived with the other Avengers, and had a quite large space to himself. It wasn’t a bad idea, and he was even calling it ‘a new step in our relationship’. 

But moving in with Doctor Banner wasn’t as romantic as you thought you would be. You lived in a large apartment (not larger than his, but something significant), and had a lot of things in there, so your moved lowly. First, the things you couldn’t live without: Your clothes, shoes, makeup and work material; then your books and collections; and then the less important things. 

Twice, Bruce suggested you should sell or donate some of your stuff, but you didn’t even have time to do it. Your workplace was half an hour away from the tower, and you had the worst habit of being late, so you were always running in the morning and  reaching home too late at night. On the weekends, when you had time to organize your stuff, you only ended up cuddling him the whole day and forgetting about your tasks. 

“Y/N, we really need to get some of these things out of here.” Bruce sighed while your rushed to drink your coffee. 

“We don’t have time.” You reminded him, walking back to the room in order to take your purse.

“We had time on the weekend. I told you we should do it.” He insisted. 

You shook your head. Maybe you were a procrastinator. Just maybe. 

“I have to go.” You kissed him quickly, making you way to the kitchen and holding a donut while leaving the apartment. Before you could stop yourself, your arm hit the piece of furniture beside the exit and the treat rubbed against your white blouse, making you curse. 

Bruce arched you an eyebrow, his look reminding you of his many warnings. 

 **“You were right.”** You sighed, looking at the red stain in the fabric of your top. **“We should’ve done it when we had the chance.”**


End file.
